


To Save a Friend, Slay a Snake

by Jish (JishFFN)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sasuke didn't leave, curse mark gone, naruto saves sasuke, orochimaru dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishFFN/pseuds/Jish
Summary: At the Final Valley, Naruto learns what he must do to save Sasuke. And he proposes a plan to Tsunade to save his best friend, and she think it's genius. He and other ninja of the Leaf are recruited to carry out this task and to slay a snake once and for all. Complete.





	To Save a Friend, Slay a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about four years ago when I first started to watch Naruto after Sasuke's defection arc. This was my own take on it when I had no idea what was actually going to happen.

**To Save a Friend, Slay a Snake**

_I know you can do it, Bushy Brow. You can defeat that freak. I know you can! I mean it, Lee. You better come back with the rest of us._

I think about Lee for the last time before completely focusing on Sasuke. He's not too far ahead. I have to stop him! I have to get him to see reason! We're his friends! _I’m_ his friend! And we're not just going to let Orochimaru have him and use and violate his body!

As I jump through the trees, I can't help thinking about where things went wrong. After the Chunin Exams and the Sound's failed invasion, he did everything to protect Sakura and me. When Itachi and Kisame found me in the hotel, Sasuke was there to help. But in the hotel...

...he got trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Not even Kakashi-sensei was able to withstand it. And when Sasuke woke up, he just...wasn't the same. He was filled with hate.

_Hate._

Is that what this is? Does Sasuke hate Itachi so much that he is projecting it on all of us? Or is he just blind with that hate he doesn't realize what's going on?

"Ahh...SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I scream and go even faster thanks to the fox's chakra. I've gotten better at summoning it even when my own reserves aren't even close to gone yet.

Soon, I get there...the Final Valley. I jump out of the trees and onto the ground. Sasuke is facing the other way, back to me. His hands and arms...have some type of tattoos on them.

"Naruto...why have you come here?" Sasuke asks me, and I immediately get angry at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!" I scream at him, the fox's chakra starting to already flow through my body. Sasuke turns around.

He...doesn't even look like Sasuke. His sharingan is activated, and there are these weird tattoos all over his body.  He gives me this smile...it just screams pure evil.

"Why should I go back there? There's no power for me to get there. The only power left is with Lord Orochimaru." He says and laughs maniacally.

"And just how do you plan on getting this power? Do you even understand what he's planning Sasuke? Or are you just blind with hate? HE'S TRYING TO _STEAL_ YOUR BODY!" I scream at him and he doesn't look at all fazed.

"Now why would he do that? He's already given me so much power! Why would he waste his time doing that if he was just going to take me?" Sasuke asks, head cocked and a slight frown.

But I see past it. He's long gone.

"HE'S TRYING TO LURE YOU THERE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY BEST FRIEND! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" I scream at him, make some shadow clones, and lunge to try to get a hit in but he just…

…Collapses to his knees? What just happened?

"N-NARUTO!" Sasuke screams and looks up at me. His sharingan is off and the tattoos are gone from his face. His face...it's pleading for something.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I ask, my voice hoping that he's still in there.

"NARUTO! I'M FIGHTING HIS CONTROL BUT I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG. FINISH ME BEFORE OROCHIMARU REGAINS CONTROL! DON’T LET HIM GET ME! PLEASE!" Sasuke pleads, tears falling from his eyes.

It really is Sasuke. Orochimaru...was controlling him.

_Sasuke…_

"But, Sasuke-"

"NOW, NARUTO!" He screams and I have two of my clones gather the chakra into each of my hands.

"RASENGAN!" Before I even realize what's really happening, I shoot both hands into his chest, knocking him back and down the cliff into the water. It takes me a moment before it truly dawns upon me what had just happened.

I just...

... _killed_ Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend and my teammate and my _comrade_.

Tears spring into my eyes before diving into the water and getting his body. I get him onto dry land and feel for a pulse...

...It's there!

It's too weak even for Orochimaru to have control over him because it’s too weak for Sasuke to remain conscious. I somehow need to keep it at this rate to get him back to the village for Grandma Tsunade to fix all this. But, how? I have no medical training!

Think, Naruto! Think! I can't lose him! I am barely able to use my chakra to keep his pulse steady, and I need a solution.

“I got it! Summoning Jutsu!” I make the hand signs and gather enough chakra to summon a medium-sized toad who I know can…fit _us_ …in its mouth.

“Yes, Uzumaki?” I’m don’t know of this toad’s name, but Pervy-Sage has told in the past that they all knew me after I met Boss Gamabunta.

“Please, help me get my injured comrade back home to the Leaf. He’s about to die. Please.” The pleading in my voice is obvious.

“Very well. Get in.” He opens his mouth and I gulp and don’t give it a second thought as I step into the toad’s mouth.

“Thank you very much, Mr…?” I ask and I hear the ‘poof’ of a desummoning.

“Gamaken. I apologize for my being ungraceful – the ride may be bumpy.” He responds and he isn’t lying. But after what doesn’t even seem like a full minute, he opens his mouth and I see us outside the leaf village gates.

“Uzumaki, we have arrived. I wish you and your comrade good luck.” He poofs away without letting me thank him again. The gates open and Izumo and Kotetsu rush to Sasuke and me.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you made it. Lady Hokage was just about to send-" I cut him off – Sasuke is slipping away more and more each second.

"Tell Grandma Tsunade and Shizune to meet me at the hospital!" I shout at them and quickly head to the hospital, still keeping Sasuke's heart at the same dangerously low, but stable, rate.

Just as I head inside the doors of the hospital, I see Shikamaru!

"Shikamaru!" I shout, making him turn to me, smiling. Someone bolts around the corner and knocks me on the ground, but I don't let go of Sasuke. I keep my chakra under control to keep him alive.

"Naruto!" I look up and see Grandma Tsunade alongside Shizune. She tries to take Sasuke but I get up and move away from her.

"Wait! Before you take him I have to tell you what happened!" She stops, calms down, and gives me a small nod.

"When I caught up to him...he wasn't himself. He had these weird black tattoos on him when he had his sharingan activated. He just wouldn't listen to reason! But, suddenly...

"...he suddenly broke down onto his knees. His sharingan was off and the tattoos receded off of his face into his neck. He screamed for me to hit him. He said he was just barely holding Orochimaru back. Before I even really knew what was going on, I hit him with a double Rasengan. I thought...I thought I had killed him.

"But, I didn't! He barely had a pulse, so much that even Orochimaru couldn't regain control! So, I used my chakra to keep his pulse at that rate, low but stable and summoned a toad to carry is here. His pulse has to remain like that until we can make sure Orochimaru can't regain control." I explain, looking down at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke...I knew you couldn't do this. I _knew_ it really wasn't you. But, don't worry! You're my best friend! I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. We are going to save you!

"Shizune! Get Anko immediately! I will tend to Sasuke's injuries and Naruto will help with keeping his pulse constant. Go!" Grandma shouts and runs to a nearby hospital room. I set Sasuke down on the examination table, still keeping my chakra steady. Tsunade’s hands glow green and she treats his internal injuries. "As long as his pulse remains like this, Naruto, we can heal his injuries and Orochimaru cannot regain control over him." She smiles at me, and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

But...what happened to our comrades?

"Gr-Grandma Tsunade, what happened to our team? And Bushy Brow?" I ask her, attention still, on Sasuke.

"Great news about that, actually. Neji and Choji were in critical condition, but Shizune and I got to them in time and they will, in time, make a full recovery. Kiba and Akamaru had serious injuries, but weren't life threatening. And Shikamaru, as you already know, had minor injuries and is free to go. And Lee, well, he's lucky. If Gaara of the Desert hadn't shown up, he would have been killed. Same with Kiba and most likely Shikamaru. Kankuro and Temari helped them out as well." Tsunade speaks, healing all of Sasuke's internal injuries.

I'm so relieved that everyone is alright. Especially Sasuke...we already saved his body. Now it's time to save _him_.

"Naruto, we're finished here. I will put up a jutsu that will keep his heart rate steady like this. He will have constant guard by both the ANBU as well as the Medical Corps. We need to immediately make a plan to help him." Grandma Tsunade looks at me, a true smile on her face.

We do have him back. We're already half way there.

"Alright. But, before that, can you bring our team, and Lee, here so they know the mission was a success and to wish him better? Please, Grandma Tsunade, I think we all need this." I say, but mostly it's _me_ that needs this. I need to see them all. I need to see with my own eyes that my friends are going to be alright.

"Of course, Naruto.  Let's bring them all in." Tsunade says, walking over to me. I look up at her and she gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." I whisper, returning the hug with one arm and feeling her necklace around my neck with the other. I never leave my apartment without it. She may not realize this, but it's one of my most treasured possessions.

In a matter of only a few minutes, our entire retrieval squad, Bushy Brow included, enters the room. Tsunade walks again in last, smiling.

"It looks like the mission was a success. Good job everyone." Tsunade says, and I look over at everyone. Everyone seems relieved, except for Kiba. He looks...confused.

"What is it, Kiba?" I ask and everyone turns to him. He looks to Akamaru, who barks once. Kiba nods his head and looks to Sasuke then Grandma Tsunade.

"It's just...Sasuke smells...off. There's something unnatural to his scent." Kibs says, openly sniffing the air.

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything." Choji says. He probably has the third best nose in the room, only behind Kiba and Akamaru.

"It's really faint. I mean, minuscule. I remember it, though. I'm trying to remember from where exactly, though...uh...the garden!" Kiba shouts in excitement and Akamaru barks in affirmation.

"Garden?" Shikamaru asks, looking at Sasuke, probably trying to come up with a scenario as to why Sasuke would smell like a garden.

"Well, it was in the garden. I remember cutting some weeds, when we saw this weird thing. It was kind of slimy, but clear and hollow, with grooves all over it." Kiba says, sniffing the air again.

"Sounds like a snake had shed its skin in that garden." Neji says, trying to sense the smell in the air as well.

"A snake? Why would Sasuke smell like a snake?" Bushy Brow asks, looking over to his comrade. He hand tightens to a fist. I really hope he realizes that if he hadn't come, Sasuke probably wouldn't even be with us anymore.

"Grandma Tsunade?" I turn to her, who looks like she's in deep thinking.

"Naruto! Find Kakashi and Jiraiya and have the three of you meet me in my office! Now! That's an order!" She screams at me.

Instead of arguing, I do as she says. I don't mess around now when it comes to Sasuke. There's only one place each one would be.

* * *

 

"You're almost as bad as that Ebisu guy! You're just another closet perv!" I shout at Kakashi, who is in line for the newest book in the _Makeout_ series. I swear...

"Oh, uh, hi, Naruto. I was just getting this for a gift, you know? As a joke!" Kakashi-sensei sweatdrops, and I ignore it.

"Whatever. Grandma Tsunade wants you in her office now. I'll meet you there when I get Pervy Sage." I say and he immediately gets serious. He disappears in a leaf eddy and I go to the one place where the Pervy Sage will be.

* * *

 

"REALLY? STOP 'RESEARCHING' YOU OLD PERV!" I shout loudly at Pervy Sage, who sweatdrops as all the women he was spying on races back into the changing rooms.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" He whines to me, getting false tears in his eyes. As if...

"This is serious, Pervy Sage. Tsunade wants the both of us to meet her and Kakashi-sensei in her office now." I tell him, and he suddenly gets over the loss of his research. He grabs my arm and he drags me as quickly as possible to the Hokage's office. When we get there, Kakashi-sensei is already there with Shizune and Anko-sensei as well.

"Now that eveyone's here, what exactly is going on, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"Kiba Inuzuka and his dog informed me of a snake-like scent coming from Sasuke Uchiha in his hospital room. For those of you unaware of the full situation, Shikamaru's squad had succeeded in the mission to recover Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru. However, we learned some new things.

"First, it wasn't really Sasuke who left. It was his body, but it was Orochimaru who was controlling him. Nauto had only discovered this when he finally met up with Sasuke at the Final Valley. Sasuke regained control enough to let Naruto hit him so Orochimaru couldn't take him. Instead of letting him die, Naruto used his chakra to keep his pulse as low as possible without killing him, quite an amazing feat due to the control required.

"When we got him back to the hospital, Kiba Inuzuka mentioned an odd, very faint smell. He described the memory of said smell and Neji Hyuga said it sounded like a snake. Immediately, I thought we could use this to our advantage.

"Kakashi, can you summon one of your ninja hounds and see if we can follow that scent. If we can, it could lead us to Orochimaru." Grandma Tsunade finally finished, and Kakashi nods then leaves immediately.

"There's one thing here that everyone's looking over!" I exclaim, and everyone looks at me quizically.

"What is it?" Pervy Sage asks me, and inside I question how he became any sage at all.

"How did Orochimaru even gain control of Sasuke?" I ask, and everyone looks puzzled except for Anko.

"I forgot that I never re-explained this to you, Lady Hokage. I apologize. See, after the second part of the Chunin Exams, I explained everything to the late Third Hokage." Anko pauses momentarily and Grandma Tsunade nods for her to continue.

"Okay. During the second test, Orochimaru confronted me. Well, I was searching for him after some Anbu Black Ops guards found victims of his face-stealing jutsu. Anyway, when I found him we fought and he explained to me how he put this mark," she pauses and pulls down the shoulder of her shirt, "on another person.

"Immediately, I informed Lord Hokage and we thought it might be the Uchiha boy. But, we never thought that what Orochimaru told me would ever come to light.

"I explained to the Third exactly what Orochimaru told me. That if the boy were to ever lose the Will of Fire, he would be Orochimaru's and Orochimaru's alone. The cursed seal is meant to gradually weaken the Will of Fire, and it happened to Sasuke.

"And it seems, though, that it wasn't completely lost after all. It was you, Naruto, who put the kindle within the flame and let it burn a little more. You are undoubtedly his best friend. Seeing you, he knew that he wasn't going to give up. He knew, that you wouldn't forgive him for it.

"That means that there's hope. We already have the boy. He's safe. The next thing is to rid him of Orochimaru's influence. And, it's possible. Orochimaru thought he was just torturing me with this next bit of information, but it was his fatal," she giggles for a moment, "mistake.

"He told me that to save the young boy, and myself, we would need to kill him." Anko explains.

I look around the room, and I didn't even notice when Kakashi got back, with Pakkun by him now.

Everyone stays silent. But I'm already coming up with a plan. And I think it's a good one too. I slowly raise my hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Speak up, Naruto. You're a ninja, you don't need to ask permission to speak." Pervy Sage tells me, and gives me a serious look when I look in his face.

"Well, I have a plan, or at least the beginnings of a plan to take down Orochimaru." I say, and Kakashi-sensei is the first to speak.

"Sorry, Naruto, we can't just go and attack. Your style won't work much here. We need-" He's interrupted be Pervy Sage.

"Hey! Let him talk. You of all people should know to give everyone an equal chance. His plan might be fantastic. Or it might suck. But don't you just treat him like that. You'd be surprised at what he can do." Pervy Sage defends me. I look at him, awestruck.

Kakashi-sensei...he doesn't really believe in me, does he? He believes that I’m strong, but he doesn’t think I’m that smart. Maybe that's why he wanted to train Sasuke for the Chunin Exams and not me. No offense to Ebisu-sensei, of course. I have no doubt that the closet perv is a great ninja or teacher to Konohamaru, but he knew nothing about me to be able to teach me. Kakashi just pawned me off to whomever to get me out of his hair.

I _know_ I’m not the smartest ninja around, but I am still a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, just like Pervy Sage said.

I get a determined look on my face as I speak.

"In this short amount of time, I had come up with the main details. First, we will need several ninja, each with their clain's special jutsu. First, I assume Pakkun is still here because we can track the scent to find Orochimaru, wherever that may be. Am I wrong?" I look to Pakkun, and he shakes his head no. "Good.

"Next, because Kakashi- _sensei_ will need to summon you, he has two roles. One, to summon you. Two, to use his sharingan to copy another ninjutsu, particularly a Nara one.

"I learned a lot about the Nara clan's Shadow Posession Jutsu lately. And I know that it takes a great deal of chakra to hold it. So, we will need Shikaku Nara and Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja, to copy it so there's double strength to hold him. That's where we will need a Yamanaka.

"I think Inoichi Yamanaka needs to use some type of mind jutsu to either subdue or completely incapacitate Orochimaru. That's when we hit him.

"Pervy Sage and I can do a quadruple Rasengan to finally end that worthless snake. I can also create as many closes as need be, but I’ve experimented with Rasengan on them and they aren’t as strong. " I pause for a few moments. I look around the room. Tsunade has a smirk on her face, and Pervy Sage has a look of pride. Kakashi- _sensei_ has a look of complete disbelief. Shizune and Anko-sensei...well, are smiling wide.

I didn't think Shizune had that type of sadistic mindset as Anko did, especially being trained as a medic. People surprise you. Hell, I just surprised everyone in the room.

However, I'm not done surprising them yet.

"Of course, that's only half of it. We're forgetting about one huge thing." I pause again, and nobody bothers to try to figure it out. "Kabuto.

"Realize that Kabuto is probably in the same boat as Sasuke. He could just as easily be under his complete control. He is still a Leaf Shinobi, and I believe it is our duty to try to save him if even with the slightest of odds.

"Still, that doesn't mean he won't be a problem. We still have to take him down, just not kill him or permanently injure him. That's why, along with Grandma Tsunade and Shizune obviously, we need a member or two of the Medical Corps. In case anyone gets injured, we need to let it not interfere with the rest of the battle. Let the medics handle it.

"But, there's still Orochimaru. There's no doubt in my mind that he got a new body and his arms are fine now. That means we will have to seriously lower his chakra. And that means we will need a fighting squad not involving Kakashi, Shikaku, or Inoichi because they need all their chakra to finally hold him down.

"I'm thinking the best Jonin we have: Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, Anko-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei. Then there's you, Grandma Tsunade. And, if that's not enough, then I think even Ibiki Morino or Choza Akimichi. But, we can discuss that in future planning.

"I think that with all of this, we will be able to take down Orochimaru once and for all. Not only for Sasuke, or Anko-sensei, but for Kabuto, Lord Hokage the Third, and anyone else Orochimaru has killed or ruined." I finally finish. I slowly pull Tsunade's necklace out from behind my shirt, and show it off.

I am not just a goofball kid! I am a Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I will do anything for a comrade, even if it means putting my own life on the line.

"Well, what do you think?" This time it's Anko-sensei who responds.

"Kid, I don't know if I deserve you calling me 'sensei' because I haven’t had the pleasure of teaching you, but that is one kick-ass plan! Especially from a genin, one who isn't seen as a genius, that really is fantastic." Anko-sensei gives me a thumbs up, and turns to Kakashi- _sensei_. "And you! Especially because you read so goddamned much, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She points dangerously at Kakashi, who sighs and looks down.

"I'm...sorry, Naruto. As your sensei for over a year now, I should have not dismissed you like that. That really is one ingenious plan. I apologize." He looks at me, and I nod. I can see his visible eye relax, and we turn to Grandma Tsunade as she clears her throat.

"Naruto, you don't know how proud I am of you right now. I know how you get when it's time for business, but you really do have a gift. I don't know about the rest of them, but I never would have thought twice about Kabuto. And your takedown strategy, phenomenal. You incorporated each ninja's personal skill into one smooth, logical order. This is the plan we will use.

“There will be tweaks and adjustments, but remember this is your plan. Defend it. If there's a change you don't agree with, speak up, and explain. Do you understand?" She smirks at me, and I smirk back.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." I say, and bow in respect. It's not often I publicly show my respect to her, considering how close we are. I know she thinks of me as a brother, and she must be even more proud than she let on. I'm even proud of myself.

"Okay. Everyone, meet back here in two hours. We will go over the mission and depart then. I will get everyone Naruto suggested as well. Shizune, make sure Naruto is fine to go. Dismissed." Grandma Tsunade says, and I feel Pervy Sage put his hand on my shoulder.

"This time, I treat you to the ramen. I'm giving your froggy some time to gain that weight back." He winks at me, and I chuckle.  Shizune begins her quick examination of me and waves us off to eat before the mission.

* * *

 

"Hehe, thanks again for this ramen, Pervy Sage!" I say right before I slurp up a huge chunk of noodles and get some broth all over my face. I can't help but chuckle alongside Pervy Sage as it happens. 

"You're welcome, Naruto.” He says before digging back into his ramen too.

It feels nice, it really does. For the first time, everyone I know isn't treating me like a kid just out of the academy or some weakling who can't do anything for himself. I finally made a mark that lets people know that I will rise above their expectations, no matter what! This is the first step in me becoming Hokage!

Suddenly, another bowl is placed in front of both me and Pervy Sage. We look up and see Teuchi and Ayame smiling at us.

"Don't worry, these ones are on the house. We're proud of you, Naruto." Ayame says to us. We told them what happened while they were making the ramen.

"Thanks guys!" Pervy Sage and I say at the same time and dig in even more. When we finish our meal, it’s already almost time to meet up back at the Hokage’s office.

I guess it’s time to show _everyone_ now that I am a ninja, and that I’m not just a stupid kid.

* * *

 

“...And that’s my plan. Obviously some things really need to be worked out, but, so far, this is what I have.” I re-explain my plan once more to everyone.

“And we will head out in one hour. I will personally be attending on this mission – Jiraiya and I know Orochimaru the most and how he fights. Incapacitate Kabuto the first moment you see him – don’t let him notify the Snake. Then, we follow Naruto’s plan, with him and Jiraiya delivering the final blow. We meet at the front gates in one hour. Pack medical supplies. Be prepared for a bloody and long duel. We will discuss the final plan at the gate.” Tsunade says and we all nod and head out to prepare our supplies.

“Naruto.” Tsunade says before I head out.

“Yeah, Old Hag?” I say, and she scowls at me. Then her face softens.

“Listen to me. This is a direct order and you must follow it. If for any reason Jiraiya or I tell you to leave or run or escape, then you do it. Don’t be how you were when we first met and battled Orochimaru. For all we know he might have somehow healed his arms. He could be even stronger than he was then. Is that understood?” She tells me.

“Yes.” I say, nodding at her. This is one order I will not break. I know what I am to her – like a brother or grandson or something. She’s the closest thing to a grandmother for me.

“Okay. Now go get your supplies.”

* * *

 

“This is the place. Orochimaru is definitely in there. Good luck.” Pakkun says before saluting and poofing away. 

We’ve been travelling for a good ten hours. Tsunade said there were reports of him in the Land of Rice Paddies, but we are nowhere near there – we travelled more toward the Sand than the Sound. Obviously all those were decoys.

“Hyuga! Activate your Byakugan.” Pervy Sage says. Tsunade requested a Hyuga after we all left because she felt their eyes would come in handy, and it definitely is.

“I see two people. One is a body with no chakra flowing to the arms, and another trying to use medical ninjutsu to heal them. Wait…Holy Shit. I had to focus because it’s so far below ground, but there’s a group of people, about twenty or so, separated by what look to be cells. Orochimaru is probably holding them hostage.” Minotia Hyuga says.

“That sick bastard.” I growl, feeling the fox’s chakra spike slightly as I get angry. I manage to calm down and the chakra levels back down. “Inoichi,” I say, calling his attention, “when you get into Kabuto’s mind, find all what he knows about other hidden bases, slaves, prisoners, experiments, everything. Notes and research too. We will need to free everyone. This is just sick.” I say, and I see inoichi nod.

“Kabuto just left Orochimaru. He’s close. We can head in and Shikaku can shadow-posses him.” Minotia explains, and Tsunade gives them the signal to proceed.

We follow behind them and it’s only a few moments before we hear Shikaku say, “Shadow possession, comlete. Inoichi, do your stuff. Jiraiya, get your trap yeady. Minotia, keep all focus on the Snake. If he moves at all you let us know.” Shikaku says and Inoichi puts his hands on Kabuto’s head and Kabuto silently screams before relaxing.

We wait as inoichi learns as much as he can from this. After what seems to be ten minutes, Inoichi releases Kabuto and chops him on the neck to knock him out.

“Disgusting. He’s experimenting on kids. He wants to perfect immortality; trying to steal bodies until he can make himself immortal. He has five other compounds like this, now unmanned after our ninja killed them all today. I was not able to ascertain Kabuto’s true allegiances – that can only be done after we slay the monster. Take him, Jiraiya.” Inoichi explains and tosses him to Jiraiya who summons a toad who takes Kabuto without uttering a sound.

“Let’s go. If we go to him now, we will have the advantage. He won’t be able to summon Manda if we’re all there. And Lady Hokage can summon Katsuyu and the Pervert can summon a smaller frog.” Anko says, and Tsunade  agrees.

“Then let’s go!” Tsunade commands and we all run in. Minotia guides us through the maze-like compound and raises his fist to give everyone the silent signal to use their restraining jutsu.

Anko has her arms, as snakes, wrapped all around his legs. Shikaku has him trapped in shadows. Choza has him large arms wrapped around his torso. Orichimaru looks very afraid, obviously caught off guard and knowing how many skilled shinobi he is up against without Kabuto.

“H-How?” He barely manages to cough out.

“Fuck you. We won’t tell you anything. Enjoy _hell_ and get ready to meet the god who ate your arms.” Pervy sage says and gathers Rasengan into his hands.

“Shadow clone jutsu!” I shout and my clones make Rasengan onto my hands. We rush forward and everyone except Anko lets go at the last moment and our Rasengans slam into his chest and face. Blood outpours from his back and sprays the wall behind him. Our Rasengans lose their chakra and I hear a cry behind me.

“It-it’s gone…” Anko whispers, looking at her reflection in a mirror in the room and falls onto the floor crying. Kurenai gets down onto her knees and hugs Anko.

“Summoning!” Tsunade shouts and summons Katsuyu. “Report, please.”

“I am very happy to report that the mark on Sasuke’s neck is gone. Shizune will not leave his side until you return, milady. I am still there, keeping his vitals low but stable.” The slug says, and I feel the tears in my eyes. I feel pressure on my shoulder and I know it’s Kakashi-sensei, who is just as relieved as I am.

“Very good. Tell Shizune we have to clean up here and we’ll be back within a day.” Tsunade says and Katsuyu poofs away.

“Minotia, Shiakau, Naruto, come with me. We need to free these prisoners. Choza, help Jiraiya clean up so there is _nothing left_ of him. Kurenai, stay with Anko. Inoichi, collect every single piece of paper in this place. All notes, books, scrolls, research, porn, everything. We will collect and study everything in case anything was missed that Kabuto didn’t know. We will interrogate Kabuto back at the village. Let’s go.” Tsunade commands.

Minotia Hyuga leads us through the maze until we get to the prisoner pen.

“Listen up!” Tsunade yells, and all eyes are on her. She frowns at all of them. “We just killed that snake bastard. We are setting you free and offering you temporary residence at our village. My name is Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. You will receive medical care and escorts back to your home. I am truly sorry for anything he put you through. We learned he has other places like this – we will free them too.” Tsunade says, and we hear sobbing, cheering, and laughing.

* * *

 

“Sasuke?” I ask him as his eyes begin to open.

When we got back, Kiba confirmed the snake scent on him as gone. And for Kabuto…he was just a fucking traitor. I feel like an idiot. Grandma Tsunade told me that it didn’t matter – what mattered is that we found out just in case and that I thought of him. She said I would make a great Hokage who really cares about his people.

“N-Naruto?” Sasuke whispers, trying to sit up in his hospital bed. Tsunade pushes him back down.

“No, Sasuke. You need to rest. Your body is still adjusting to be without that foreign chakra now after it’s been with you for so long, not to mention the double Rasengan.” She says, and he looks to the both of us in succession.

“…Gone?” Sasuke asks.

“We killed him. Orochimaru is dead. You’re free, Sasuke. He can’t control you anymore. The curse mrk is gone.” I explain, and I see his eyes water up and spill.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Sakura will want to see you – she’s waiting for Naruto’s ’okay’.” Tsunade says before putting her hand on my head and leaving.

“Thank you, Naruto.” Sasuke wipes his eyes and looks at me.

“I’m just so relived you’re okay. I thought I killed you. And all I thought about when Pervy Sage and I killed him was you. You had the strength to regain control and to tell me what was happening and to let me stop him from taking you, even if it killed you.

We…found out where he was because of the curse mark’s scent when he controlled you. We caught him off guard and he didn’t know what was even coming when we killed him. We knew it worked because the curse mark on Anko was gone. And Grandma Tsunade has teams out escorting his other subjects and prisoners home, as well as freeing his other compounds. He’s really gone.” I finish saying and Sasuke wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into him.

Very surprising to me, but _very_ appreciated nonetheless. I return the hug as much as I can with him laying down.

Sasuke regains his ‘composure,’ though I think he had a right to lose it there before of the news, and he tells me to let Sakura in.

Once again, Team 7 is okay. We’re all here, all healthy, and are together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not great by any means. But I feel it is good enough to be a decent read, if only because I really hate canon Sasuke and when I watched this initially, I wanted this scenario to happen rather than everything that happens after he defects.
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!
> 
> Also, I have a FFN account under the same name if you want to follow me there too. I will not be posting all stories there to here.


End file.
